Blade Mode
Blade Mode was a core mechanic Raiden used during the World Marshal Incidents which allowed him to make lethally accurate cuts with his specially modified sword. History While Raiden was capable of using this ability after a fashion even when serving as N'mani's bodyguard, his rebuilt cyborg body boosted the capability beyond recognition. Using molten carbonate fuel-cell electrolytes to power it, Blade Mode allowed Raiden to supercharge his reflexes and slow the apparent passage of time, while his CNT muscle fiber was strengthened for lethally powerful blows. Although it is primarily utilized with an HF Sword, any blade will work for Blade Mode as evidenced by Raiden utilizing it with one of Metal Gear EXCELSUS's sword arms to cut apart its head. Behind the scenes Blade Mode is a core mechanic that Raiden can use in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. It was originally going to be featured in Metal Gear Solid: Rising as a slow motion element that would aid in the accurate cutting mechanic. Mechanics Blade Mode can be compared to the "iron sight" mode of most shooters, allowing Raiden to aim his sword at specific targets rather than slash in combos. The blade can either be slashed using buttons (Square / X for a horizontal slash and Triangle / Y for a vertical slash) or aimed precisely using the analogue stick; fully pressing the analogue stick in one direction and then releasing it will slash the sword in the opposite direction, alternatively, use the stick to aim your blade and hit either light/heavy attack to slash - this prevents accidental nudges of the analog stick upon release as releasing the stick isn't necessary. While the game never actually states it, it is possible to move while in Blade Mode by clicking in the left analog stick and then moving it. In the prologue it is possible to use Blade Mode, but it does not slow down time or cut enemies to pieces unless an enemy is knocked off their feet or Blade Mode is triggered while the screen is blue. Following that stage and Raiden's body being rebuilt by Doktor, Blade Mode uses Fuel Cell (FC) energy while active, increases the sword's cutting power, and allows Zandatsu (斬奪, lit. cut and take) to be performed on enemies. It is also vital for acquiring Left Hand IDs from enemies who have them. The precise rate of FC usage varies depending on the equipped sword and its mods, and Raiden's equipped body. The FC bar starts small, but Fuel Cell Upgrades can be found and bought to boost capacity, up to double the starting amount. The degree to which time is slowed varies depending on what is happening when Blade Mode is triggered; triggering it manually slows down time by 50%. The screen will turn blue and the game briefly slow down after certain attacks such as combo finishes as well as landing a successful counter-parry, Ninja Kill or Execution; triggering Blade Mode in this state will slow down time by 90%. Enemies will continue to move, attack and react to Raiden during Blade Mode which makes the bonus slowdown very useful, particularly if attempting to retrieve a special left arm from an alerted enemy. Blade Mode can be entered as long as there is any energy at all in the FC Gauge, but if the gauge is yellow it will not slow time or increase cutting power; it does not use any more FC in this state. The FC Gauge can be re-filled by performing standard attacks on enemies (at a rate defined by the equipped weapon's absorption rate), by using Electrolyte Packs, by picking up fuel cells, or by performing Zandatsu on enemies if it is still blue. Normal enemies can be cut to pieces in Blade Mode without issue, but more powerful enemies with armour or riot shields require softening up with standard attacks or counters before cutting becomes possible. An orange indicator with the Japanese character 斬 ("cut") will appear on any target which can be cut, while armour which can be cut will be highlighted in blue. Blade Mode can be used to destroy most forms of projectile, such as missiles, but does not stop bullets which require the use of the Ninja Run. Following R-03, the FC Gauge will turn red when full, and pressing both analogue sticks at this time will initiate Ripper Mode, a mode similar to Devil May Cry's Devil Trigger where Raiden unleashes his full power, easily cutting through even armoured enemies. Raiden's damage is massively increased in this mode and he will sometimes randomly cut armoured enemies as if they had no armour, as if he were using the Fox Blade special weapon. The FC Gauge will decrease rapidly as long as Ripper Mode is active, but it can be cancelled at any time by pressing both analogue sticks a second time, or kept going by constantly executing Zandatsu before the FC Gauge totally empties. If Blade Mode is entered while Ripper Mode is active, Ripper Mode is deactivated but time will slow down even further. When using Infinite Wig B and during the battle with Monsoon, Raiden has infinite FC; in the latter fight he is also always in Ripper Mode. The HF Wooden Sword is incapable of cutting anything even in Blade Mode, and simply deals more damage in this mode. Completing certain prompts after defeating the main bosses (LQ-84i, Mistral, Monsoon, and Sundowner) will have the player utilize Blade Mode as a finishing move if they wish. Besides its appearance in Metal Gear Rising, Blade Mode also appeared as Raiden's Super 2 attack in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. When activating it, Raiden shouts "No Mercy!", is enveloped in an aura, and slices as the player directs the blades. Category:Gameplay Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance